The proliferation of devices, such as handheld devices, has grown tremendously within the past decade. A majority of these devices include some kind of display to provide a user with visual information. These devices may also include an input device, such as a touch screen and/or one or more buttons to allow a user to enter some form of input. The size of handheld devices may limit the usable space for virtual or physical buttons available for input devices.